Waking Up Again
by Roze Alchemist
Summary: Rika and Ryo both work for the same company, but avoid each other at all costs. Will they be forced to come together? Will they survive the school year, or will their fans rip them to pieces and try to sell the pieces on EBay?


The brown eyed girl stood outside of the brick building letting the rain pour down on her. She was soaked to the bone, but it felt good. She couldn't cry, but the sky was crying for her. White shirt soaked and nearly see through, she stared at the door in front of her. She didn't have a key, she didn't know his number, and she didn't even know why she was there. Her hair stuck to her face as she stared at the building.

She jumped when the door to the building open and a young man called out to her, "Are you coming in or planning on staying outside and getting sick?"

Mutely the red-head moved into the building. Standing next to the stair case she looked at the boy helplessly, before asking quietly, "Ryo?"

"Not another fan girl…" the boy muttered. "He doesn't want to be harassed every day of his life. He does have school, you know." The girl stared at him blankly; nothing was registering in her mind. It was swept up in the events of the day. "Oh, alright. Follow me and we'll see if he'll talk to you," the boy said before starting up the stairs.

Two flights of stairs and a corridor later, he knocked lightly on a door. There was the sound of laughter and music on the other side that increased as a handsome boy opened the door. "Hey Jake, what's up?" the boy asked looking at the girl's escort.

"I found this girl standing in the rain and she wants to see Ryo," Jake explained.

"Listen, I'm at school! I don't want people popping up every few minutes to get an autograph!" a harsh voice sounded from inside the room.

Everything just burst out of her at those words. The girl shoved her way into the room and stormed over to the man who had spoken, "Ryo, you jerk!" She punched him before he had a chance to respond. "As if anyone would want your autograph!" she yelled.

The room was silent, the people sitting around staring at the girl in shock. Blinking, the boy turned to see who it was that had just attacked him. He didn't need to look to know, though. The only one who would even consider it was Rika Nonaka. "Rika?" he asked quietly. "God what's wrong?" she was white as a ghost and angrier than he had ever seen her before.

There were several gasps around the room, the people all knew Rika, she was the Digimon Queen just as Ryo was the Digimon King. Ryo had never mentioned her before, though. "That's Rika? The Digimon Queen?" someone whispered.

Finding courage in the whisper someone else shouted, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Everyone out!" Ryo commanded quietly. The group had been around the boy long enough to realize that when he spoke like that he was serious. The group filed out, with sad glances back at their idols. Anyone of them would have given their lives to sit in that room and listen to the conversation. Would the Queen challenge the King? Would they share game tips?

After the door shut following the last person, Ryo looked Rika up and down. The boy pushed brown hair out of his face before pulling his closet open. He pulled out one of his trademark shirts and pants and tossed them to her, "Change out of her wet clothes and then we'll talk."

Rika watched the boy leave the room, before stripping out of her soaked clothes and pulling the new clothes on. They were big, but felt warm and cozy. They even smelled like Ryo. Dressed, her dripping hair out of its bun, she opened the door and let Ryo back in.

The brown haired boy gently pushed the girl onto the bed before taking a seat at his computer desk. "Now, tell me what's wrong Rika," he urged gently.

She closed her eyes tightly, "They lied to me, Ryo. They've been lying to me my entire life." Her fists were clenched into tight balls. Ryo could only raise an eyebrow in question; he didn't know who she was talking about. "I have a brother!" she said between clenched teeth. "I have a brother who was living with my father and they didn't tell me!" She wanted to punch something, but she had already punched him and regretted it. "And now Dad's dead and he'll be living with me!"

Ryo knew that she was having trouble coping, he himself was shocked. He stood up and made his way to her side. "Rika, I'm sure they had a good reason," he murmured sitting down next to her. She only shook her head violently in response, "Then look at it this way, you have a brother coming to live with you! You have a new brother!"

The girl opened her eyes slightly, "What if he hates me?"

"He won't. No one can hate you," Ryo answered her hugging her gently. Surprisingly enough she didn't pull away from him. She was perfect in his arms, but he kept the thought to himself as he tried to calm the girl. It was a lot to spring on a girl in one night.

"You hated me," Rika answered him stubbornly.

"No, you just thought I did," Ryo answered quietly. The girl yawned and he shook his head, "Go to sleep and I'll call your mother to let her know where you are."

"How did you-" she started.

"What else would you have done?" Ryo answered before she could finish. Rika smiled innocently at him, before pulling away from the embrace and curling up on the boy's bed.

"Miss Nonaka? It's Ryo Akiyama," Ryo spoke quietly into the phone, while Rika's eyes followed his every move. "Yes, she's here and safe. She'll be staying the night and then I'll bring her home in the morning." There was another pause and then Ryo quickly said goodbye and hung up.

Pulling out a sleeping bag, Ryo made a bed on the floor. "Ryo, come talk to me," Rika whispered scooting over in the bed. With a momentary look of surprise over coming the smirk on his face, Ryo climbed into the bed next to his friend. "I'm going to have a brother," she whispered.

"A brother," he responded quietly, "Older or younger?"

"Younger," she murmured her eyes shut. While positioning themselves, she had somehow managed to rest her head against his side, and she moved into the warmth unconsciously.

"I always wanted a younger brother," Ryo answered with a small smile.

"You'll help me keep him safe?" she asked quietly, sleep almost taking over. The red-head barely felt the nod of his head as she drifted of into a world of dreams. She had been emotionally drained in one hour and couldn't stay awake any longer.

**A/N:** New story! It probably won't be updated nearly as much as my Full Metal Alchemist story, but hopefully it'll be often. Hope everyone enjoyed and feel free to tell me if I messed up somewhere. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
